The Nightmare Rulers
by Shark Lord
Summary: Antasma and Nightmare Moon have teamed up to take revenge on the being's that sent them to their demise. Can Twilght Sparkle and her friends, along with the Mario Brothers defeat the two or will all hope be lost? All rights goes to there owners
1. Dark friends

**Hey guys I have been thinking about how Nightmare Moon could disappear when she was defeated and I wondered what would happen if she encounters a certain Bat King. Please note Nightmare Moon was** ** _separated_** **from Luna so they are not the same being anymore. Pinkie Pie and Pinkamena will be sisters instead of the same being. Don't own My Little Pony nor Mario. Read and review okay.**

Third Person POV: Dark Void

Somewhere in the darkness a figure was clutching his chest as he was getting used to what had happened. The being was four feet tall and had a dark purple skin tone, with the same shaded arms with claw like hands. His head looked as if he was wearing a pitch black mask with yellow eyes peeking out and he had sharp ears and had three fangs sticking out of his mouth. The being wore a midnight blue cape with red trims and had the bottom cutted into spikes and he had a bat like tie on with an orb with a swirl inside it. This being was the infamous Bat King, Antasma and he was sent to this endless dark void after he was defeated and blown up by two brothers wearing red and green.

"SCREEK! Those cursed plumbers have sent me to this void. My plan vas almost complete until that bonehead backstabbing turtle dragon betrayed me and took the Dreamstone away," Antasma snarled as he was remembering how he died. "Just vou vait vittle Dreambert, once I get my energy back I'll show vou the true meaning of the vord nightmare! Ohh my head," he complained as he clutched his head in agony. A chuckle from nearby alerted the King to another being, only this one looked different then him. The new being was way taller then he was and looked like a pitch black unicorn with Pegasus wings. Antasma knew this was a female horse or a mare as their technically called. The being had a midnight blue mane and tail with stars flowing through, light purple eyes with diamond like pupils and had razor sharp teeth unlike what Antasma had encountered in his life. The dark unicorn/Pegasus being was wearing blue armor on her head, chest, and hooves and had a lunar marking on her chest and upon closer examination she had the same lunar pattern on both sides of her hips.

The pitch black mare approached the Bat King regally until she was close to said being's side and decided to break the ice. "Well well, a vampire lost in the dark how amusing." the being taunted jokingly to her new acquaintance in the dark. Antasma was agitated at this mare for insulting him on his appearance and his eyes became red with anger as he hissed at the mare. "SCREEK! HOW DARE VOU ACCUSE ME OF BEING A VAMPIRE!? HOW VOULD VOU LIKE IT IF I CALLED VOU A PEGASCORN!? I AM ANTASMA THE BAT KING AND I'LL HAVE VOU KNOW I'M NOT A BLOOD SUCKING CREATURE!" Antasma snarled at the mare to which the later shot a death glare at the former calming him down a bit. "Have we calmed down yet? Good cause if you ever act that way to me again then I'll make you see things that you never would have dreamed of, I am the Nightmare Empress, Nightmare Moon! Also I'm an ALICORN not a 'pegascorn' so don't make that remark again or else," Nightmare Moon warned the now trembling Bat King.

"Hey vou vere the one that called me a vampire, so vat do vou think I vas going to do?" Antasma shakily asked Nightmare Moon. The dark being just breathed as she listened to Antasma's reason for snapping at her. "Ok if your not a vampire then what are you?" Nightmare Moon asked the King being careful not to press the wrong button on him. "If vou must know I'm the Bat King, but I used to be a vittle bat until I devoured a nightmare." Antasma cleared out to the Nightmare Empress. "Eating a nightmare? How is that even possible?" Nightmare Moon shouted when she heard how Antasma became what he is. Antasma stared at Nightmare Moon in surprise and despite him being betrayed by the last being he trusted, he decided to let her know a little bit about his past. "If vou like listening to long stories then get to a comfortable position and I'll tell vou." Antasma explained to Nightmare Moon and the later laid down and motioned for Antasma to speak.

Antasma's POV

 _I vas just born at an island called 'Pi'illo Island' SCREEK and had been abandoned by my parents. One night as I vas searching for food I encountered a strange cloud near a tree that I mistook for a fruit. As I began eating that cloud my body began changing, SKREE-HEHEHE, I grew into a human like being. I soon became branded as an evil being based on my appearance. During my adolescent years I had trained myself to hone my dark magic and soon I became the Bat King. Not long after becoming the Bat King I heard of two powerful treasures that granted vishes, the Dreamstone, a psychical embodiment of dreams, and the Darkstone, the manifestation of nightmares, SKREE-HEHEHE! I decided to steal the Darkstone but those stupid Pi'illos had attacked me at the moment I took the stone and banished me inside the Dream Vorld. As an act of revenge I shattered the Darkstone and laughed at the being's becoming stone pillows._

 _I vaited for centuries until two idiots had released me from my prison. Vhen I vas escaping to the real world I met a being that soon betrayed me, Bowser the Koopa King. At first I thought he vould be a big help, but I soon learned he's a backstabber SCREEK! Vhen I vas betrayed by that turtle dragon I took my rage out on a longtime enemy. I vas glade I vinally beat that pest but THAT DAMN PLUMBER AND HIS BROTHER HAD DESTROYED ME AND SENT ME HERE!_

Third Person POV

As soon as Antasma finished the short version of his life's tale he stared at Nightmare Moon and was shocked to see that she was listening to his tale instead of falling asleep. "Wow we seem to have more in common. You see I was branded as an 'evil' being by my own sister when I was created by my 'good' side, Luna the Princess of the Moon. I wanted to show everyone that Celestia the Princess of the Sun was just a defenseless pretty face, but she banished me to the Moon and was adored by the citizens of Equestria. She even made up a lie about me eating fillies and colts on Nightmare Night, but I would never devour a soul in my life." Nightmare Moon told Antasma and the later had a hand under his chin and looked as if he's deep in thought. Antasma stood silent for a few minutes before he spoke. "SKREEK Seems like vou had a real evil sister if she banished vou to the moon and left you to die there," Antasma shocked Nightmare Moon and the former noticed the later's eyes grow wide.

"Your right my dear Antasma, in a way she IS evil but she has a trump card or cards that always saves her from doing something she should have done in the beginning. The Elements of Harmony, with those six elements on her side she and her six little helpers are untouchable." Nightmare Moon snarled as she explained how she was sent to the dark void. Antasma and Nightmare Moon had a brilliant idea and both blurted out they had a plan to each other. "SKREEK Vhy don't we vork together," "Taking care of our enemies," "And take over the vorlds?" Antasma and Nightmare Moon told each other and both wore an evil grin on there face that would send chills down a brave being's back. The two shook hands or hoofs in the dark Alicorn's case before Antasma used what little power he had to open a portal to the Dream World. "At least I still have my portal skills," Antasma muttered under his breath as he showed signs of exhaustion and collapsed on the ground. Nightmare Moon had used her magic to pick up the fallen Bat King and positioned him on her back before entering the portal with him.

 **Authors Notes: there you go Antasma and Nightmare Moon told their back stories to each other and have decided to team up. Certain beings from Mario and MLP will be joining the dark duo. Except for Discord and Bowser read and review.**


	2. Introducing the team

**Hey there Shark Lord here to bring you the next chapter. I've decided to make Rarity and Spike a couple. Here is a special little treat I think you would like, be prepared to see how Nightmare Moon deals with a certain species of citizens her way. Read and review, I don't own MLP nor the Mario franchise those belongs to their own owners.**

 **Ponyville**

In the town of Ponyville a light shaded pink pony with a poofy pink mane and tail, blue eyes and three balloons on her hind hoofs was talking to another pony was talking with a similar looking pony. Only this mare had a dark pink fur coat with her pink mane and tail dropped down to make her look like she's depressed, light blue eyes and the same cutie mark as the brighter mare. The bright pink mare is Pinkie Pie and the darker pink mare is her twin sister Pinkamena Diane Pie.

"I can not believe Spike and Rarity are finally dating! We should throw a party," Pinkie told her younger sister. "Hey Pinkie, sis, I know it's a very great thing and I'm happy for the two. However I think you should wait until the two decide to take their relationship to the next level and get married before the party. You know how fun it'll be when the time comes. It'll be like when we were young fillies and were waiting to open presents during Hearth's Warming," Pinkamena informed Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie had a sad look for a brief second before thinking back when she and her sisters were restless when waiting for presents during Hearth's Warming. "Your right Pinka! I just can't contain my happiness," Pinkie told her sister and got a head shake from her sister. "Pinkie did I tell you your random lately?" Pinkamena asked her elder sister as she gave her a smirk. Pinkie nodded for her answer and looked like she was beginning to burst with laughter. She did explode with uncontrollable laughter and her younger sister soon joined her in her moment.

The two sisters talk was interrupted when an Alicorn with a purple coat, dark purple mane and tail with a pink stripe and a sparkle shaped cutie mark arrived towards them. "Hey girls I heard Trixie is coming to town and I would like you both to give her a welcome party," the young purple Alicorn mare requested from the two. Upon hearing the name 'Trixie' Pinkie and Pinkamena stared at each other for a long tim before the younger Pie decided to break the long silence.

"I thought you banished her from Ponyville when you defeated her when she went insane that time Twilight. Why would you want to throw her a party?" Pinkamena asked from her friend with a confused look on her face. Twilight had an expression of regret when Pinkamena said those words and starred down to the ground. Pinkie elbowed her sister for saying that.

Pinkamena gave a sheepish look before she apologized to Twilight for earlier. "I'm sorry about that Twilight, I just want to know why you would want to give Trixie a party for what she's done in the past." Pinkamena reasked Twilight while being very careful to not make her upset. Twilight looked at Pinkamena's eyes and gave her a nervous chuckle.

"I thought about how we treated her when she came here before and I wanted to make it up to her. Spike was the one who informed me that she was coming to Ponyville and wanted to congratulate me on being an Alicorn." Twilight told her friends and received wide eyes for answers. Twilight had asked Pinkie and Pinkamena to meet her at her castle with Rarity, Spike, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, AppleJack, and Discord and they'll talk more about the plans.

Unbeknownst to Twilight a small purple furred bat with yellow eyes, five fangs and a sharp head was listening to their conversation on top of a rooftop nearby their position. "SKREEHEHEHEK, so that vas the Element of Magic and the Element of Laughter eh? SKREEK I better follow those three and have a vittle fun vith them. I also should introduce myself to this Celestia and Luna SKREEHEHEHEK!" The purple furred bat said before he transformed into his true form, Antasma the Bat King.

Antasma brought out a scroll with the three beings Nightmare Moon requested him to gather information about before he brings anything back with him. The first one looked like a stallion unicorn with a grayish fur coat with a black mane and tail, yellow eyes with red pupils and wearing royal armor. The second one looked like a female Alicorn with a pitch black fur coat like Nightmare Moon's but has holes on her body, purple mane that dropped below her neck the same colored shade on her insect like wings and tail, a horn that has holes as well, and she had green eyes. The final one looked like a male red centaur wearing a black muscle shirt, gray lower body, a white beard, black eyes with tiny red pupils and small gray horns on his head. The first one was King Sombra, the second was Queen Chrysalis, and the last one was Lord Tirek. Nightmare Moon requested Antasma to gather enough information about the three and try to bring them with him after he introduces himself to Celestia and her little helpers.

"SKREEK! Time to have some fun, SKREEHEHEHEK," Antasma chuckled before he transformed into a purple mist and headed off towards where Twilight's Castle is at. Antasma summoned a small portal to speak with his partner as he gotten close to the Castle of Friendship. "SKREEK, vou seem to have a new problem. This 'Twilight' vou told me seems to have gained some vings and a new title." Antasma informed Nightmare Moon about his new finding.

"Blast it! I knew something was off about that mare when I first met her, hmmm try searching her friends dreams before you strike. I'm near this 'Mushroom Kingdom' that Bowser guy told you about," Nightmare Moon told Antasma before she signed off. Antasma chuckled a bit before disappearing in a puff of smoke and changed in his bat form. "SKREEHEHEHEK, Let's see vhat ve can find out about these beings," Antasma told himself as he reached the castle.

 **Twilight's Castle**

The Castle of Friendship looked impressive to any being even Antasma himself. The castle looked as if it was created from crystals that could have been mistaken for diamonds since the color of the crystals matched a diamonds and even had the same magic star like emblem on it. Antasma chuckled for a bit before he headed inside the castle to spy on Twilights meeting. "SKREEP? Vhy isn't there any guards here, is this Twilight begging to be attacked? *sigh* Might as vell find a spot to law low SKREEHEHEHEK!" Antasma told himself as he flew up on a crystal chandelier.

Twilight was in her seat at the conference room when the doors opened to reveal the Pie sisters and six other faces. The first four were female ponies and the other two were a small dragon and a fusion of animals. Twilight motioned them to their seats and waited patiently for them to sit down before speaking. Antasma gave a grin as he knew these where the beings that Nightmare Moon told him about, but he didn't recall the hybrid dragon thing on the list.

The first pony was a unicorn with a white fur coat with a purple curled mane and tail with three gems on her hind legs, this is Rarity the Element of Generosity. The small dragon next to her has a purple body with a lime green under stomach and spines on his back. This is Spike Rarity's boyfriend, Number one assistant to his sister Twilight, and Nightmare Moon's nephew. Spike pulled out a chair with three gems for Rarity to sit in and easily pushed the seat in for her.

The second pony was a pegasus with a blue body with a rainbow mane and tail with a cloud with a rainbow colored bolt for her cutie mark, this is Rainbow Dash the Element of Loyalty. Rainbow Dash had taken her spot in the chair with a cloud with a rainbow colored lightning bolt on it and tapped her front left hoof on the chair to entertain herself. Over time the tapping was beginning to become irritable to her friends.

The third pony was an Earth pony with an orange body, blonde mane tied in a ponytail with a western hat on her head a blonde tail, and three apples for her cutie mark, this Applejack the Element of Honesty. Applejack sat in the chair with three apples and sent a glare at Rainbow Dash when her tapping became irritating. "Will ya stop that darn tapping Rainbow Dash!?" Applejack snapped at her friend and scaring a yellow pegasus in the process.

The final pony was a cream furred pegasus with a pink mane and tail and three butterflies as her cutie mark, she is Fluttershy the Element of Kindness. The last being was a tall creature with the torso of a snake, a lions paw for his right hand, an eagle claw for his other hand, a hoof for his left leg, a dragon foot for his other leg, a lizards tail, a bird wing for his right wing and a bat wing for his other one, the head of a horse with horns and a white beard, he is the Chaos King known as Discord and Fluttershy's close friend.

Pinkie Pie bounced to her chair with the balloons on it with Pinkamena trotting close to her sibling. Pinkie Pie bounced even higher once she got to her seat and made some noises like a jackhammer. "I knew you shouldn't have eaten those three triple layered chocolate cakes Pinkie," Pinkamena said as she tried to hold down her sister. Applejack had to lasso the crazed pink pony's hoofs and tie her up in order to calm her down. Unknown to the group Antasma let out a small sigh of relief when Pinkie was almost close to his hiding spot.

"Allow me, dear Fluttershy." Discord told his dear friend as he pulled out the chair with three butterflies for her and pushed it back in when she sat down. "Thank you Discord I appreciate it," Fluttershy thanked her dragon like friend. "Seems like our dragon friends are real gentlemen, right Spikey-Wikey?" Rarity said before glancing at Spike for her answer. "Of course Rarity, would anyone like me to fetch something to eat or drink?" Spike answered then asked every being in the room. Antasma had studied the way Spike and Rarity treated each other and felt something strange about the two. "Hmm, maybe I should pay those two a visit in there dreams later on, SKREEK." Antasma thought to himself and was glad no one heard his thoughts, or so he thought for the moment.

After what seemed to feel like an eternity Twilights meeting was almost over with, and Antasma had fallen asleep for a bit but still heard every last detail. "Alright guys I would like everyone to help me and the other princesses with Trixie's welcoming party. Discord I don't think you met Trixie yet so try to keep the pranks to a minimum please." Twilight told the dragon like being. Discord however was busy watching the chandelier that has Antasma on it to hear Twilight talking to him. Twilight had to clear her throat to get Discord's attention and the later snapped his gaze to the former before he placed one claw over his lips and told her to hush.

Discord motioned Rainbow Dash to follow him to the chandelier. "What is so important about the chandelier that you needed me to fly up here?" Rainbow Dash grumbled as she got near to the chandelier. As soon as Rainbow Dash got to the chandelier, some dust got in her face and had made her sneeze. "AAATCHOOO!" Rainbow Dash sneezed out and gotten Antasma's attention. "SKREEK!?" Antasma shrieked as he accidentally fell off his spot and growled. "That's one strange looking varmint," Applejack said as she seen how Antasma looked in his bat form.

Antasma shook his head at the western mare for her accusation. Since Fluttershy spends a majority of her days with animals she tried to approach the bat, before he hissed and showed off his fangs. "Oh dear I'm sorry Mr. Bat I didn't meen to get you upset," Fluttershy apologized while Discord sent the bat a glare. "SKREEHEHEHEK that's fine vittle Fluttershy," Antasma told her and shocked all the being's in the room. "Strange bats don't speak according to my books," Twilight muttered when Antasma spoke. An evil laugh from Antasma told everyone that he wasn't an everyday bat, even though he doesn't act like any bats the ponies encountered.

Antasma transformed into his true form and opened his cape to reveal his black ghost like tail. "SKREEK, Do I look like a bat to vou, Princess Twilight?" Antasma asked the princess while he was laughing at her expression when he transformed. "OH MY CELESTIA! YOUR SUIT IS OUT OF STYLE!" Rarity screamed out when she spotted Antasma's cape, and everyone, including an unamused Bat King, just starred at her. "Are vou kidding me? SKREEP, At least no one called me a vampire yet, AND DO NOT SAY THAT VORD TO MY FACE!" Antasma said then snapped out.

Unfortunately for the Bat King Pinkie Pie did just what he finished warning them about. "VAMPIRE RUN OR HE'LL DRINK OUR BLOOD!" Pinkie screamed out and successfully infuriating the bat. "GRRRR! LIGHTS OUT PINKIE!" Antasma snapped as his eyes became red with rage. The Bat King summoned a swarm of nightmare bats and sent them to all the ponies, and the dragons. After successfully knocking out each member Antasma's nightmare bats returned to their master with some orbs with a cloud that represented each member. White for Rarity, blue for Rainbow Dash, light pink for Pinkie, dark pink for Pinkamena,purple for Twilight Sparkle, brown for Discord, lime green for Spike, yellow for Fluttershy and orange for Applejack.

* * *

 **Nightmare Moon and Antasma's Hideout**

"Vell time to return to the Dream Vorld, and check up on Nightmare Moon's task. SKREEK," Antasma said as he summoned a dream portal and crossed inside it. The Dreamworld version of Ponyville looks twisted and dark, because this is Antasma's own dream. Well to be precise a shortcut to his and Nightmare Moon's domain. Antasma entered the duos hideout which was a massive corrupted version of Twilight's Castle. The castle looked rundown and cracks can be seen on many crystal columns, the emblem showed a moon with a bat in the center. The color of the crystals was a shade between black and dark purple.

Antasma summoned a two way communication portal with Nightmare Moon on the other side. "I'm back vith some gifts Nightsy, SKREEP?" Antasma said and soon blushed in embarrassment when he called Nightmare Moon 'Nightsy'. Nightmare Moon blushed as well at Antasma's comment, but her's was because no being ever called her a cute nickname before. "Aww how sweet of you Tasmy... Wait what?" Nightmare Moon said before she and Antasma swapped blushed. Nightmare Moon and Antasma got themselves back under control and Antasma began telling her the recent discovery.

"Vell, I did encounter those Elements of Harmony in a impressive looking Crystal Castle that this 'Twilight' happens to be the Princess of. SKREEK, Do you happen to a being that goes by the name of 'Discord'?" Antasma said and judging from Nightmare Moon's shocked expression she knew him. "What is that being doing with those little pests?" Nightmare Moon growled and Antasma told her that he happens to be friends with the group as well as a baby dragon named Spike.

"Grr, what did you do to them?" Nightmare Moon growled as she was processing the news. "Vell, I vas vatching those nine beings vhen that Discord fellow blew my cover. SKREEK, I decided to give those beings a vittle scare and that Element of Generosity, or Rarity as her friends call her, dared insult my cloak. That pink pony with the fluffy mane and tail called me a bloodsucking vampire, and I snapped at her comment and summoned my vittle nightmare bats to send them in a 'vittle' timeout and I got their dream clouds before I left. Best part is that vhen those nine awaken they'll forget seeing my face SKREEHEHEHEK." Antasma told Nightmare Moon and summoned the nine different colored dream clouds as proof.

"Well now that we have something to keep track on them, I'll be on my way to these 'Mario Brothers' and this 'Bowser' fellow that betrayed you. Keep in touch," Nightmare Moon said before she signed off. Antasma gave a smile when Nightmare Moon signed off and laughed in a satisfying way. The Bat King had petted one of his beloved bats and summoned a dummy of Bowser before he motioned the bat to leave him. "Vhen the time comes, vou vill be begging me for forgiveness vhen vou betrayed me. SKREEP!" Antasma snarled lowly before summoning a black blade with a bat handle and Ruby embedded eyes. Antasma stabbed the dummy with the sword and laughed at the sight.

* * *

 **Mushroom Kingdom**

Nightmare Moon arrived in a town where the buildings looked like mushrooms with different colored spots. The citizens that live in the town looked like small human like beings with different colored spots on each mushroom like head, capes with no undershirts, and puffy white pants. From what Antasma told her these were called Toads and these guys are the most pathetic excuses for beings to exist. "I think a little introduction is needed," Nightmare Moon said as she transformed into a purple mist with stars and floated down to the center of town.

When the Toads spotted Nightmare Moon standing in the center of town with her purple slited eyes surveying them, they shook in fear at her. "Boo," Nightmare Moon spoke and sent the Toads in a full scale panic. "EEK!" "MONSTER!" "WHY DOES IT HAVE TEETH?" "RUN AWAY!" Nightmare Moon heard as the Toads ran away from her and she rolled her eyes in disbelief at their actions. "Even the Element of Kindness is braver then these idiots. Time to meet this Princess Peach and Mario Brothers." Nightmare Moon commented before she trotted into Peach's castle gardens.

 **Peach's Castle**

The castle that Peach lives in is a pitiful excuse for a castle in the Nightmare Princess' opinion. The castle was a simple dome shaped pink tower with four walls and a stained glass with a girl with blonde hair and wearing a pink dress. The gardens was overwhelmed with hedges that looks like a maze, a couple of windows and some more Toads talking about useless information like if their cape looks to small or if there is zit on their face. Nightmare Moon tried her best to not vomit at the horrible design.

Nightmare Moon had entered the castle and still look as if she wanted to vomit at the interior design of the castle. The floors had mushroom with eye patterns throughout the area, there were statues of the princess trying to look intimidating but failed on many levels. The thing that made Nightmare Moon sick the most was the fact that there were no guards patrolling the area and a sign that read 'Princess Peach's Throne Room this way' near a corridor that should have at least one guard but nothing. "How is this moron the princess if she can't hire some guards? It's high time someone overthrow this fool," Nightmare Moon thought to herself as she entered Peach's throne room.

On the throne room a princess wearing a pink dress and long blonde hair was cowering in fear from a turtle like dragon. The dragon like creature has an orange body with a green shell with spikes on it, spiked arm cuffs, a green head with two horns and a red mane on the top of his head. The princess was Peach and the dragon was none other than King Bowser, the Koopa King and the one Antasma wants to kill. Two men were in front of the princess trying to protect her from the dragon. The shorter one was wearing blue overalls with a red shirt and a red cap with an 'M' on it and a mustache, he is Mario the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. The taller man next to him was wearing a lighter shade of blue with a green shirt and a green cap with an 'L' on it, this is Mario's younger brother Luigi the hero of Evershade Valley.

"Come on Mario, you know I have a tight schedule to keep, hand over Peach and I'll be off to my castle." Bowser told Mario as he prepared to breath a fire ball at him. "No way you'll just get your butt handed to you like the last one hundred times you kidnapped me, Mario would you please get rid of him? Luigi go away your not allowed in the castle when Mario is fighting Bowser, you'll just get in the way as usual." Peach ordered the three, and the look on Luigi did not make her feel guilty for one bit. "Hey don't talk to me like that Peach," Luigi snapped at the princess but got waved off by her. A bolt of lightning struck Peach and that made Mario, Luigi, and even Bowser laugh at her.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Your supposed to be a good princess? Then I must be blind," Nightmare Moon scolded the princess and got everyone's attention. "What the fuck is this thing? A horse wearing armor?" Peach said when she spotted the now agitated princess. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO GUESTS LIKE THAT!?" Nightmare Moon snarled as she summoned some of her Shadowbolts to attack the princess. Mario tried his jump attack on the Nightmare Princess but since she has her dark magic, she just blasted him with a bolt of nightmare magic and sent him into a deep sleep. She did the same thing to the princess and Bowser, but left Luigi alone because she had something else planned for him.

After some colored clouds emerged from the unconscious trio and sending Bowser off to who knows where, Nightmare Moon turned to Luigi and sent out an evil chuckle as she approached him. "W-w-who a-re yo-u?" Luigi nervously asked the Alicorn and was given a look of dark glee from her. "That is best kept for another time Luigi, but answer me this. How many times does the princess of this castle gets kidnapped?" Nightmare Moon requested from the plumber. "I th-think over one million," Luigi answered the Princess before she got close to his face and sent him to sleep with a spell she used.

"One million times this princess had to be rescued? The first thing we should do after conquering our foes is turn each of these mushroom things into lunch," Nightmare Moon said as she grabbed the green dream cloud from Luigi's slumber. The red cloud represented Mario's dreams, while the pink one represented Peach and the black cloud with a red hue represented Bowser himself. Chuckling at her find Nightmare Moon returned to her and Antasma's hideout to discuss what they found.

 **Authors Notes: woah this is so far the longest chapter I've ever written. Yah Peach is selfish in this fic, but think about it she's always selfish in the games. Since Luigi had to gather the Dark Moon pieces to save the ghosts he can be counted as a hero. Review please.**


	3. Dream Portals and Rage

**Antasma and Nightmare Moon now have the dream clouds of their main enemies and are going to see how to deal with each member. To all Diamond Tiara haters be prepared to be outraged by that little twerp's most terrible words that no older sibling should ever hear about their younger sibling. Antasma and Nightmare Moon are going to get some new friends in their scheme, and I will not ruin the surprise for you my dear readers. Nightmare Moon is standing next to me with a shotgun aimed at me if I spoil the surprise. Read and review.**

 **Antasma and Nightmare Moon's Castle**

Antasma welcomed his partner in the Castle and walked with her to a conference chamber to find out more about their targets. The conference chamber was medium sized with blackish purple walls, dark blue moldings, red carpets, purple tapestry with a bat icon with yellow eyes, and dark blue tapestry with a dark moon icons on them. Various statues of Nightmare Moon and Antasma could be found along the walls, a dark crystal chandelier hung above the conference table with blue flames to light up the room. The chairs were made of dark wood and had red purple seatings. One chair had Nightmare Moon's cutie mark and the other one had Antasma's bat icon.

"SKREEHEHEHEK, I see vou have met those idiots at the Kingdom. Vas that bonehead Bowser around vhen vou encountered the princess? SKREEK" Antasma asked Nightmare Moon as they sat down in this seats. The Princess of Nightmares nodded her head and released the dream clouds she stole from the group she met.

"I cannot believe that this 'Mushroom Kingdom' is inhabited by morons and a disrespectful ruler. She treated one of those two plumbers, I believe he was Luigi, like a slave rather then a respected being," Nightmare Moon snapped as she witnessed how the princess treated her subjects.

Antasma relinquished the clouds he took from the ponies and the two dragons, and summoned thirteen small dark purple orbs with a red swirl inside them. Antasma carefully placed each cloud inside each orb and soon all of them showed the being's that each cloud originally came from. "SKREEK, Now ve need something to check up on those beings. But vhat could ve use SKREEP?" Antasma asked as he placed his left hand under his chin to think.

"Allow me my dear Antasma," Nightmare Moon said as she used a little of her Alicorn magic to create a mirror that was framed in dark blue crystals. A bowl shaped holder at the bottom and a small opening on the top of the mirror for the spheres Antasma created. Antasma admitted that the mirror was a great touch for their castle. The two Dream Masters chuckled at their creations and waited until each of the unconscious beings awoke.

"SKREEHEHEHEK, All ve need to do is just to vait for those fools to awaken again and ve'll see how they react to their 'long nap'. Vhy is Bowser's rear end sticking out of the desert?" Antasma said as he spotted Bowser in a desert with a living yellow cactus creature playing 'Whack a Mole' with the King.

"Ohh I just thought that guy would like a change of scenery. Oh and apparently this Peach got kidnapped one million times and is STILL in charge, and doesn't have any guards to stop her from being kidnapped," Nightmare Moon said as she shook her head at how someone that can't save themselves can be called a ruler.

Antasma sighed as he motioned one of his bats to come to his side. "Vell from vhat I heard, the Princess of Friendship or Twilight Sparkle is going to have some velcoming party for a unicorn named Trixie. Apparently she's going to hold it at her castle. SKREEP, Maybe a vittle party crash should liven things up. After all ve should do something to make those ponies scream," Antasma said as he petted the bat he brought over to him. Nightmare Moon stared at the bat and noticed how Antasma summoned some armor that was lying around to build a knight like bat. Nightmare Moon chuckled as Antasma allowed her to pet one of his brethren.

 **Twilight's Castle**

Twilight and her friends were slowly waking up from Antasma's knock out spell and looked at each other confusingly. "What was I saying before I took a nap? Oh right we were going to get our preparations for Trixie's party," Twilight said as she yawned from her slumber. Discord felt that something was not right but he couldn't put his claw on it. "Strange I do not know the last time all of us sleeping during Twilight's speech," Rainbow Dash said and was backed up by every other being even Twilight herself.

"Oh well, I'm sure everyone was just to tired and it was just one of those days. If you would excuse me Twilight, I need to return to the Carousel Boutique to make the designs you need, and to check up on Sweetie Belle. Farewell everypony," Rarity said as she left to go back to her home.

"Ah have to head back to the farm, Apple Bloom said she wanted to help me out with our chores." Applejack said as she left to go to the Sweet Apple Acres.

"Gotta head back home as well, need to help Scootaloo with her flying lessons. See ya later," Rainbow Dash said as she headed back to her clouds.

Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Pinkamena, Discord, Spike and Twilight were the only ones left in the castle. "Well guys it's been interesting but me and Pinkie need to return to Sugarcube Corner," Pinkamena said as she and Pinkie left to return to the bakery.

"Well I got to tend to the animals and Discord said he'll help me out," Fluttershy said as she and Discord left to return to Fluttershy's Cottage near Everfree Forest. Spike and his sister left the room to check up on the library in the castle.

Unknown to the group, an Alicorn with a dark purple coat, blue mane and tail with stars, a lunar stitched cloth around her neck and a lunar cutie mark was watching their unnatural long slumber in a castle with her elder sister.

The second Alicorn was taller then the purple one and had a mane and tail with several colors of the rainbow and has a sun like cutie mark. The elder is Princess Celestia and the younger is Princess Luna, Nightmare Moon's former self.

"Dear sister does their slumber seem strange to you?" Asked Celestia as she was checking up on Twilight and her friends. Luna was deep in thought and could only nod her head in agreement. Little did they know that the two nightmare beings are going to come sooner then expected.

 **Carousel Boutique**

Rarity arrived in her and Sweetie Belle's home and went to check up on her dear little sister. The Carousel Boutique looked like a tall building with a purple dome on top. "Oh Sweetie Belle~" Rarity called out when she was near her younger sister's room, and heard some sniffles on the other side of the door. Rarity knocked on her sisters door a little harder and was soon met with a teary eyed Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie Belle looked like a smaller version of Rarity, but her mane and tail were styled more poofier then Rarity's elegant styled hair. Sweetie had no cutie mark on her hind legs, and her eyes were a little red from crying. Rarity noticed that Sweetie Belle was trying to avoid her gaze and had to use her left hoof to lift Sweetie Belle's face to meet her's.

"Sweetie Belle are you having trouble in school, dear? You are usually more happy when I'm home," said Rarity as she wanted to know what is troubling her little sister. Sweetie Belle sniffle a little before she answered her older sibling. "Diamond Tiara called me, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo something very mean today and wouldn't stop calling us that," Sweetie started before her sobbing turned into hiccups.

Rarity was about to ask her what she and her friends were called when the bell ranged letting Rarity know that there was someone wishing to see her.

"I'm terribly sorry Sweetie Belle, but I need to go now. Please take your time calming down. If what Diamond Tiara called you is terrible then you can tell me on your own time, and please remember that nothing Tiara says is true and is just made up," Rarity told her sister and headed downstairs after Sweetie nodded her head in understanding.

When Rarity was at the door she was met with an enraged looking Applejack and Rainbow Dash with Apple Bloom and Scootaloo with similar expressions on their faces as Sweetie's.

Apple Bloom is the same size as Sweetie Belle with no horn, nor any wings. She has an orange fur coat with a red mane and tail with a big red ribbon now her head and no cutie mark.

Scootaloo has a darker shade of orange with a spiked brown mane and tail, no cutie mark and small wings. She is the only member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders that isn't related to a member of the Mane Six by blood, but still is treated as a sister by her mentor and hero Rainbow Dash.

Rarity knew then that something is not right when both Applejack and Rainbow Dash are holding their siblings close to them protectively and even Discord was with them with a rare angry look in his eyes.

"What is the matter with you dears?" Rarity asked her agitated friends and soon gotten her own little sister from her room. "THAT LITTLE SPOILED BRAT IN THE ELEMENTARY SCHOOL HAS OFFICIALLY CROSSED THE LINE!" Rainbow Dash snapped before she was even asked why Scootaloo was weeping onto her shoulder.

Rarity raised an eyebrow and then was told that the little tyrants in school had spoke the ultimate insult no older sibling should hear about their younger sibling. This was the final straw Rarity needed to become rather furious to even an imprisoned Tirek.

"Diamond Tiara called Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom 'Spares' and Scootaloo a 'useless pegasi'!" Applejack told Rarity and that was something that made every being, including an eavesdropping Antasma and Nightmare Moon, really furious.

"SHE WHAT!? THAT DOES IT I'M GOING TO HEAD TO FILTHY RICH'S MANSION AND TEACH HIM WHAT HAPPENS WHEN HIS DAUGHTER CALLS OUR FAMILY THAT WORD!" Rarity roared out that made even Discord cringe in fear.

Discord revealed to have Spike hiding behind him with an agitated expression as well. "Just who teaches their own child to be so disrespectful? That little pony isn't going to get away with this," Spike growled as he headed over to Rarity and Sweetie Belle to comfort them.

 **Antasma and Nightmare Moon's Castle**

The two nightmare beings stood in shock at how a child would call three kids around her age those words. Nightmare Moon, still technically the younger sibling of Celestia, growled angrily when she heard that even in these times beings dare say horrible things about young siblings. Antasma however being an only child could relate with the young pegasus known as Scootaloo and knows how it feels to be bullied about appearances.

"I think ve should get these six mares and this Spike on our side. Vhat do vou think Nightmare Moon? SKREEK" Antasma said as he summoned a portal with Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Applejack, Apple Bloom, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, and Spike's faces in it. The faces became dark like the Nightmare Princess's with purple slited eyes on each member.

Nightmare Moon had to calm herself down as she stared at the portal, and gave Antasma a grin on her face. "Very well Antasma, why not bring my nephew to me personally? After all I never got a chance to say hello to him when I returned to Equestria. If you would excuse me, I have a Princess to overthrow. Farewell for now," said Nightmare Moon as she teleported to the Mushroom Kingdom to deal with Peach.

 **Evershade Valley: Luigi's home**

Luigi had returned to his home in the Evershade Valley. An area located outside of the Mushroom Kingdom and has an eerie feel to it. The Valley has a large dark crystal like moon that keeps the ghosts under control. The moon is the powerful Dark Moon.

His house was near the Gloomy Mansion and was built in it's likeness. The building had some shades of green as well as other colors. The home was smaller then the mansion but still could be mistaken for the actual building.

Luigi himself was in the living room sitting on a sofa, while five large albino white ghosts with horns on their heads that Luigi fought in the past were visiting him. Normally Luigi would cower in fear but over the past few years he became good friends with the ghosts as well as the Possessor ghosts that lived within each mansion he visited. Luigi also got into the habit of referring to the Possessor ghost by their real name, and learned that the reason why Egad never met the five was because they are rather shy.

The Possessor with one horn was known as George while he was alive, but is now called the Grouchy Possessor. Luigi fought him in the Gloomy Mansion where the ghost possessed a spider queen that turned out to be his pet before the Dark Moon incident. He was the first ghost that wouldn't stop begging Luigi for forgiveness until the later assured him for the hundredth time that he was forgiven.

The second ghost has two horns on the back of her head and was called Hilda while she was alive, but since her death she got the name Harsh Possessor because when she's angry she'll sometimes goes a little far. Hilda is a great ghost when she's not angry and is revealed to be the inhabitant of the tree house on top of the huge tree. She possessed a large staircase in the Haunted Towers and was grateful to Luigi for helping repair the water systems.

The Overset Possessor, or Orville as he called in life, has one horn sticking out of his head and two horns curled up on the back of his head. Orville is the ghost in charge of the Old Clockworks and the only ghost boss that sent reinforcements to help him out when he fought Luigi. Orville couldn't believe that the Toad that was trapped in the Clockworks grew an unnatural fear of clocks and is still helping him get over his fear. He was also the one who helped move a large grandfather clock into Luigi's home when he learned that Luigi wanted to live in Evershade Valley.

Sabrina the Shrewd Possessor has four horns on her head that were styled to look like a buck's horn set. She and Luigi met in the Secret Mines where she possessed a large sheet of ice to become an icy monter's face. She couldn't believe that she was bullying her fuzzy creatures when King Boo attacked, and personally checked on each of her friends when everything was set right.

Theodore the Tough Possessor has four horns styled like a candelabra with the fifth horn sticking out of the middle. He fought Luigi in the Treacherous Mansion where he possessed many suits of armor before he possessed a gigantic knight to crush Luigi. After the Dark Moon was restored he was shocked that he almost crushed a human and accidentally broke Luigi's back when he tried to make it up to him.

Luigi was busy dusting the cabinets in his living room that he didn't notice an incoming call from Mario. Hilda gave Luigi a tap on the shoulder when he was on the ground and gave him the phone before thanking her. "Thank you Hilda," Luigi said as he put the phone on speaker.

"Hey Luigi I wanted to apologize for the way Peach treated you earlier today. She has been disrespectful to me as well when I broke up with her and started dating Rosalina. By the way how is everything down there in the Evershade Valley?" Mario told Luigi and was waiting for him to answer. Luigi sighed as he remembered how the day went on earlier.

"I hate to tell you this Bro but Peach is holding a Dance in the Mushroom Kingdom, and unfortunately you and Daisy have to attend the dance. I'll see you later and send my regards to Spectro," said Mario as he hung up the phone. Luigi sighed as he did not want to deal with the selfish ruler.

 **Bowser's Castle**

Bowser had returned to his own titanic castle built from obsidian and has lava flowing around it. The castle has a large statue of Bowser's head, several domed structures designed to look like his shell and for once in his life a proper defense system like turrets that shot fast bullets.

"GRAHH! When did Peach install a trap tile? I can't believe she still rules that pathetic kingdom! Junior where are you?" Bowser shouted as a younger version of him with a red ponytail, bib with a mouth, and spikeless cuffs approached him. This is his only son known as Bowser Jr.

"Greetings dad, how well did you do against Mario?" Bowser Jr. asked his father hoping that he finally defeated Mario. However Bowser didn't smile at his sons attempt to cheer him up as he walked past him.

Antasma had hatched yet another plan when he found Bowser had a son, and decided to say hello to the King after he let his partner know of course. "SKREEK, I think I should deal vith that bonehead personally," said Antasma as he watched Bowser's dream sphere glowing and the mirror opened up a portal.

 **Bowser's Dream**

Bowser was reliving every past defeat in his own nightmares, and soon after he was confronted by a familiar bat like being with a murderous grin on his face. Bowser knew only one being matched this guy and it wasn't Batman, it was the one he betrayed Antasma.

"SKREEHEHEHEK, Vell vell if it isn't Bowser the moron King. I have a bone to pick vith vou, vou Son of a bitch!" Antasma said before he punched Bowser in the mouth knocking out a tooth in the process. Bowser thought this was just a bad dream and decided to deal with it like a king.

"Your not real, your dead you vampire reject. Oh and that stupid Dreamstone is destroyed and your suit sucks!" Bowser shouted out unaware that he was about to take a bad beating. Antasma summoned the same bat sword he had earlier and stabbed Bowser in the gut.

"Ve shall see vho is dead shortly Bowser. Be lucky I'm sparing vour life for now. SKREEK, I also noticed vou have a son as vell, prepare to say goodbye to him SKREEHEHEHEK!" Antasma chuckled as he balled up his fist to punch Bowser in the snout and woken him up.

 **Bowser's Castle: Bowser's Bedroom**

Bowser awoke on his monster king sized bed sweating out bullets when he had his dream. "Wow that was one strange...what the?" Bowser said as he brought up his hand to see some blood on it and was starting to get nervous.

Antasma himself returned to the castle that he and Nightmare Moon was using. Antasma prepared himself to confront the Mane Six, while Nightmare Moon was going to crash Peach's party.

 **Authors Notes: well how did you like this? Yes Antasma and Nightmare Moon are going to get some allies from their foes, and don't worry about Bowser Jr. Antasma is not going to kill him. Review please ciao~**


	4. Antasma crashes the Party

**Hey guys Shark Lord here and this chapter will be entirely directed towards Antasma's little party crash. I just realized I made a mistake on Scootaloo's description, she has a hot pink mane and tail combo. The next chapter will be Nightmare Moon. Tremors fans be prepared for some fun from our favorite desert monsters.**

 **Antasma: Desert monsters? Vou do realize nothing can scare me right?**

 ***Graboid appears and roars***

 **Antasma: VHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?**

 **Shark Lord: You were saying?**

 **Read and review**

 **Antasma and Nightmare Moon's Castle: Library Section**

Antasma was pacing across the library room thinking of great plan to deal with the ponies. "How am I going to deal vith Celestia's army? SKREEK, I think I have an idea." Antasma asked and told himself.

Antasma found a book with a photo of a worm like monster on it. After reading the book Antasma hatched a plan to summon some reinforcements to aid him in his and Nightmare Moons plan. However he needed to summon a portal to bring his minions first. "Hmmm, this vill do. First I should gather a vittle something," said Antasma as he took a bunch of leaves from a container.

Antasma summoned three creatures from the book, and made some few more versions to help him. Antasma was humming a song to himself while he was working. Antasma had letted Nightmare Moon know that he created some reinforcements to help the two out.

The first creature looked like a humongous worm with no eyes, spikes on it's body, a blackish gray beak that opens up to look like a flower with four petals, and three long snake like tongues with teeth and hooks on their heads. This creature is called a Graboid and they hunt by sound.

The second creature was half of Antasma's size, and looked like a gray two legged dinosaur with no arms. It's beak like mouth is white and looks like an upside down skull. It has a long tongue and a flap on its head to reveal a heat seeker. This is called a Shrieker and unlike the Graboids, these creatures are deaf and can only hunt with their heat seekers.

The final creature was about Antasma size and has a pitch black body. It has two yellow wings on its sides, and one on top of it's butt, better heat seeking organs and a solid black three beaked mouth. This is the final stage of a Graboid called an Assblaster.

Antasma then grabbed some crystals, four speakers, and a sphere that he made from the dream clouds he stole from the ponies. "SKREEHEHEHEK, Prepare vourselves vittle ponies." Antasma chuckled to himself.

 **Twilight's Castle: Party Chamber**

The day of Trixie's party had finally arrived and Twilight was the first to welcome her. Trixie Lulamoon is a unicorn with blue fur, with a white mane that she has styled into a curl on her right side, a white tail, blue eyes, and a lunar pattern with a magic wand for her cutie mark. Trixie had on a blue wizard robe with a small gem, and a blue hat with stars.

Twilight's party chamber was decorated with numerous banners with Trixie's cutie mark as well as the Mane Six's cutie marks. Knights of Earth, Pegasi, and Unicorn ponies were standing straight along the walls. A large chandelier that was made from a large crystal was hanging up on the ceiling with fifteen smaller crystals added for the candles.

A unicorn with a pale yellow fur, with a blue mane and tail, purple glasses over her red eyes, and a music note for a cutie mark was the disc jockey. Her name is Vinyl Scratch, or DJ Pon-3 as she's referred to on stage, and Twilight personally asked her to help out.

A Pegasus with a pale blue fur coat that looks gray from a distance was at the stands serving muffins. She has a yellow mane and tail, yellow crossed eyes to make herself look derpy, and some bubbles for her cutie mark. This is Derpy Hooves the Mail Carrier and number one goofball, but she's actually very terrifying if she's furious.

Applejack, and Apple Bloom were in the concession stand handing out apples and apple baked goods. Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo were talking with some of the Wonder Bolts. Rarity was dancing with Spike and Sweetie Belle on the dance floor.

Pinkie Pie and Pinkamena were in the kitchen preparing extra cupcakes for the party if everyone had eaten their baked goods in less then thirty minutes. Fluttershy went to another room due to a headache she gotten.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie is humbled at your kindness Twilig... I mean Princess Twilight," said Trixie as she showed her respect to her former rival. Twilight Sparkle gave Trixie a smile and approached the mare. "You may still refer to me as Twilight, if your more comfortable with that Trixie," Twilight reassured the blushed unicorn.

"Twilight, Trixie is still sorry about forcing you out of Ponyville. I was young and jealous, I couldn't help it. You have great friends, a great brother, and your always better at magic then me. Please, would you forgive me?" Trixie asked Twilight while she did her best at not shedding a tear.

Celestia and Luna were in a conversation with Discord. "I can't get this feeling that something wasn't right about that day in the conference chamber. I keep seeing this strange vampire like thing attacking the room." Discord told the two.

"Really Discord, your just going crazy. There is no vampires in Equestria. What's going to happen, a bat creature comes in on a flying monster and creates chaos?" Celestia ridiculed and would later regret her words.

Discord spotted Rarity, Spike and Sweetie Belle heading to a different chamber and decided to follow. "It's been fun, but I have a funny feeling that something big will happen soon. I have a feeling that the little brat in the Elementary School did something to Sweetie Belle. Being called that word is painful, but that wouldn't explain why Sweetie was affected the most." Discord said as he followed the trio in disguise as a knight, but he forgot to put armor on his tail.

* * *

In the kitchen Pinkamena was busy making cupcakes from whole wheat flour, while her crazy sister was going all over the place. "How many sweets did you eat?" Pinkamena asked as she filled the cupcake trays with the mix.

Unknown to Pinkamena, Antasma in his bat form had laced the mixture with an extra ingredient, slumber leaves. "SKREEP," said Antasma as watch the mares bake the treats on a platform.

Antasma left his perch to check up on Spike, Rarity, and Sweetie Belle. Antasma spotted the three in another room in a conversation. Antasma noticed that Sweetie Belle seemed to be suffering from that Diamond Tiara called her, and figured that Nightmare Moon could help out with her.

"SKREEP! I vonder if I should vait until these three are finished, or during my entrance to snag them. I should pay attention to their conversation," thought Antasma as he got himself in a comfortable position.

"Sweetie Belle, why didn't you tell me that Diamond Tiara was calling you, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo those words when this started one month ago? I would have done something about it if you would have told me, Spike or any of our friends! Is there something your not telling me Sweetie?" Rarity asked her younger sister when she, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash learned that the little tyrant started calling them that for a month.

"For a couple of reasons, Rarity. One; you were busy working on a big order, and I decided to stay out of your way. Two; I was thinking back to our big fight when I used the sapphires you were going to add to you masterpieces, and I slowly realized that perhaps you would be better off without a clutz like me. The final reason is something that Diamond Tiara said to me when I was alone from Scootaloo and Apple Bloom, it was why I was crying that day nonstop." Sweetie said and immediately began to look away from Rarity and Spike.

"Sweetie Belle, what did Diamond Tiara say to you that finally broke you? Is it that bad?" Rarity asked to which Sweetie nodded her head in agreement. Rarity, Spike, Discord, and even Antasma would finally lose their cool at what Sweetie Belle said next.

"Diamond Tiara told me, 'If only some pony out there loved you, you freak',". Sweetie Belle revealed and inadvertently set off a mighty emotional bomb within her big sister. "THAT BRAT SAID WHAT!?" Rarity roared out as every thing around her was set on fire and her mane and tail flapped violently against the wind. Antasma was almost hit by an ember but he blew it away just in time.

* * *

"VHAT KIND OF SCHOOL ALLOWS SUCH BEHAVIOR!? SKREEK!" Antasma accidently shouted out and blew his cover. The four looked at Antasma with shocked faces and the Bat King sighed as he transformed into his true form.

"Vell, this is awkward..." Antasma said as Sweetie Belle was pulled behind Rarity, with her powers, protectively. Spike got into a battle stance as he knew that Antasma was going to do something to the three.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on my precious gems Sir," Rarity growled as she felt that the King wanted to harm her loved ones. Antasma chuckled a little before appearing behind Rarity with both Sweetie Belle and Spike in his clutches.

"Vou mean like this? SKREEHEHEHEK, Don't vorry vittle ones Uncle Antasma isn't going to hurt vou, NOR vour sister Sveetie Belle." Antasma fiendishyly chuckled as he petted his captives heads.

Rarity snarled at the Bat King for his act and her horn was glowing for a bit. That was until Antasma gestured to her that if she hits him with a beam then she'll harm Sweetie and Spike as well. Rarity grudgingly stopped her attack at the King.

"What are you talking about?" Spike asked Antasma as he struggled to get out of his hold. "If you weren't holding my dearest treasures, then I'll be teaching you the true meaning of being a gentle pony." Rarity growled at Antasma.

"Simple, me and my friend needs vou three alive. Vou can get out Discord, that Knight trick had been done to death." Antasma said and forced out Discord, who was shocked at how he was exposed.

"Your that vampire creep, I kept having strange memories of. How did you find me?" Discord asked Antasma and the later pointed at the formers tail. "Vant to see my vittle pet?" Antasma said before he summoned an armored Graboid to eat Discord.

Antasma sent his three captives into a different castle, not his and Nightmare Moon's that is located in another realm. "SKREEHEHEHEK, Let's get this party started." Antasma cackled as he summoned some Shriekers, and Assblasters from a portal.

* * *

Celestia felt something was wrong when she heard a noise, and a Shrieker came out of nowhere and attacked Prince Blueblood. Trixie and Twilight Sparkle stared at each other as they hoped that one of them knew what the creature was.

"How dare you touch me you filthy creature!" Blueblood screamed as he lost a leg. The Shrieker continued eating the spoiled prince until all that was left was some scraps. Fluttershy did her best to not vomit at the sight.

Everypony couldn't believe that this creature just devoured the prince, and was watched the being spit out a tiny version of it before Blueblood's spoiled blood gave him food poisoning and died.

"That varmint just vomited a baby version of it and died? Ah never seen that before," Applejack said as another Shrieker attacked. "Stay back ya varmint!" She growled as she bucked the creature with her hind legs and sent it towards a knight and killed it.

A couple of Shriekers were eating some muffins and each had various results. One spitted out a mini Shrieker, an albino Shrieker just stood in place apparently mesmerized by the treat, and the third one vomited the muffin out before it hissed at it and destroyed the muffins.

Derpy Hooves and the white Shrieker grew pissed off at the third Shrieker and attacked it. "NO PONY MESSES WITH DERPY HOOVES!" Derpy snarled as she hoof punched the disrespectful creature to death, while the albino held it in place for her.

After a couple of minutes a new roar echoed throughout the room, and Antasma appeared while riding an Assblaster. The Assblaster attacked the chandelier because of it's heat, so Antasma had to use his powers to cool of the crystal before landing.

"Vell, now Derpy made friends vith a Shrieker eh? Doesn't matter though, I just need vou four vittle ponies." Antasma said as he pony napped Applejack, Apple Bloom, Rainbow Dash, and Scootaloo.

Before Twilight or even Celestia got close to the Bat King, the same pitch black armored Graboid that ate Discord bursted out of the floor. Every pony stepped back as the worm showed off it's powerful snake tongues and roared at the duo.

"SKREEHEHEHEK, Have fun vith my vittle friends." Antasma gloated as he escaped with his captives into his hideout. However he knocked Luna unconscious before he left because he knew she'll go after him.

Unfortunately for the armored Graboid it bursted through a spot near Vinyl Scratch, and caused her to send out an ear breaking sound. The sound made the worm go berserk and it accidentally killed all but two of the Shriekers as well as itself.

The impact from the armored Graboid caused the Assblaster on top of the chandelier to fall on it's stomach. The creature landed on Pinkie Pie's mane and accidentally ate a whole wheat cupcake. "What happened out here?" Pinkie said as she lifted the sleeping Assblaster off her back.

* * *

One of the albino Shrieker that was spared just ate a treat that Pinkamena gave it. "This creature is supposed to spit out a baby if it eats? Then why isn't any thing happening?" Pinkamena said as the Shrieker licked its mouth and gave her a snort telling her thanks.

The two white Shriekers allowed Pinkamena and Derpy to pet them. "These guys are actually quite cute when their docile. Maybe we can get them to help find that meanie," said Fluttershy as she inspected the still living Assblaster that Celestia trapped.

"I'm going to name my new pet, Cupcake." Pinkamena said as she pet Cupcake's beak. "I guess I'll have to watch my muffins with you, Muffin." Derpy said as she hugged Muffin. A sound coming from the Graboid caught every ponies attention.

Twilight inspected the worm and Discord bursted out of it's gut covered in slime. Everypony just gave a grossed out sound as Discord emerged. "I've been violated," said Discord as he was forced into a tub by Celestia.

"What is going on here? A strange creature attacked the party and left with our friends," said Celestia as she set Discord on fire. Discord snapped his fingers and turned towards Twilight Sparkle.

"I think that creature said his name is Antasma, and he has Spike, Rarity and Sweetie Belle with him. Oh and you might want to have a lovely chat with Filthy Rich, Tia." Discord said as he polished himself.

* * *

 **Abandoned Equestria Castle: Lobby**

Rainbow Dash and the rest of Antasma's captives stared around the chambers that Antasma sent them to. Antasma placed an animated Knight to guard the room until it's master returned.

"That creature has some nerve. Pony napping us and leaving in a dark room? Not how to treat a Lady sir!" Rarity ranted off as she tried getting comfortable. The Knight moved out of the way as Antasma entered the room.

"Aww, vou seven don't like the lobby? Vou are just tired from vour trip. Time to take a vittle nap. SKREEHEHEK!" Antasma chuckled as he summoned the items he obtained at the other castle. The seven captives backed away from Antasma as he activated the crystals.

A strange soothing melody came from the speakers and Antasma giggled at his captives. "These are Dreambeats, very useful for those vho suffer from insomnia. Soon vou shall fall under it's spell. SKREEP," said Antasma as the group tried to stay awake. Antasma cleared out his throat as he began to sing a song to help knock out the ponies.

* * *

Song: Sleep Little Beings, Antasma's Verse.

 _Rest vittle ponies, it's time to sleep, in the land of Darkness._

 _Rest vittle ponies, the Darkness isn't so bad, once vou let it settle in._

 _Hush now ponies, vou can't stop the dark, it is life._

 _Sleep now vittle ponies, it is for the best in this land of Darkness._

 _Shut vour eyes vittle ponies, vou are not going to vin, the Darkness vill succeed._

 _Dream now vittle ponies, I told vou it's life, now remain in vour slumber._

 _Yes vittle ponies, it must be this vay, in this land of Darkness._

 _Sleep vell ponies, SKREEHEHEK!_

* * *

Antasma giggled fiendishly as the song did it's trick. The ponies and Spike soon fell into a deep sleep. Antasma picked up each sleeping pony and summoned a Dream World portal that led to his and Nightmare Moon's hideout.

Antasma, himself, however was in the Dream World version of the castle and waited. "Come and get me, vou foolish pests!" Antasma chuckled as he got comfortable.

Twilight Sparkle, Celestia, Luna, and Discord had finally located the Bat King's hiding spot and agreed to head in to get their friends back. Of course Fluttershy, the Pie sisters, and even Trixie decided to aid the four.

"That creep has our friends, and I won't stand here while you have fun." Pinkie Pie said as she got out her cannon. "Let's go on then, but be careful I have a feeling that Antasma has a trick up his sleeve," Discord warned the ponies as they entered the portal.

 **Dream Worlds Abandoned Castle**

Antasma was sitting on a throne that bore a strong resemblance to a certain Alicorn's cutie mark. Twilight sent Antasma a death stare for hurting her friends. "I've been vaiting for vou, SKREEK!" Antasma said as he got up to approach the team.

"Do you realize how disgusting that worms stomach was? I got molested by a bear with a top hat twice for Luna's sake!" Discord ranted as he still has bad memories. Celestia gave Antasma a snarl as she approached him.

"SKREEHEHEHEK, I'm honestly surprised that vour trying to do something useful for a change. However I think vou should have admitted vour actions Princess Dumblestia!" Antasma chuckled as Celestia, and every other pony grew wide eyed at the King.

"I wonder what this guy's talking about. What did you do anyway?" Pinkie Pie said then asked. Antasma gave a smile that would terrify the Joker. Discord scratched his head in confusion at what the Bat King said.

"Ohh, she didn't tell vou guys yet? I guess I should enlighten vou eight. Celestia is actually a lying coward and has been using vou as pawns," said Antasma as he pointed a finger at Celestia. Everypony gasped at what Antasma just said and stared at Celestia.

"That is the most ridiculous lie I've ever heard!" Discord shouted as he shook his head at Antasma. Celestia herself growled at Antasma and demanded him to explain himself. Antasma sighed before he filled them in on his accusation.

"Vell for one thing I heard she banished her sister to the moon, but Twilight's friends just changed her back to normal. She sent Discord to stop Tirek, when Cadence wanted Twilight to stop him. Vou always had to save Equestria while she just sits on her ass. Hell she didn't even try to stop my minions earlier." Antasma revealed as he got close to the group.

"Your wrong, I never treated Twilight and her friends as pawns. I was still young when I banished my sister," started Celestia until Antasma hit her with an orb. "SILENCE ENRAGEMENT HORSE!" Antasma shouted as Celestia was recovering from the attack.

Antasma closed his eyes and some bone snapping sounds could be heard from the King. Antasma's fingers became longer then normal, his cape became more phantom like, the back collar of his cape spread out more. He grew twice as tall as Celestia and his fangs grew sharper. Antasma opened his eyes and locked onto his opponents and cackled evily.

 _ **Boss Battle: Antasma, the Bat King**_

Antasma summoned a longer version of his sword and swung it at Celestia. Celestia had little time to dodge. "Vour just delaying the inevitable vou know," Antasma said as Celestia hit him with a tiny spark.

"Vou think I vas going to let vou vin easily? That is hilarious Dumblestia. SKREEP," said Antasma before Pinkie Pie shot a confetti ball at him. The ball hit Antasma's eye and he was forced to attack randomly.

Twilight, Pinkie, Pinkamena and Trixie bucked Antasma while he was dazed. "Vhy vou vittle..." Antasma growled before Discord tapped his shoulder. Antasma seen a frying pan in Discord's hand before being hit.

"Ah, fuck it." Antasma swore as he teleported himself and the ponies to a different location. Antasma turned back to his true form after making the same bone cracking noise from before. "It's time my friend," said Antasma as another portal opened.

 **Author Notes: There you go. A short battle I know, but I hope you liked the rest. I got the idea for the song Antasma sung from "Hocus Pocus" it was 'Come Little Children'. Yes Pinkamena and Derpy have tamed sterile Shriekers for pets.**

 **Nightmare Moon: ERIC!**

 **Me: Uh oh, hi Nightmare Moon...**


	5. Peach's Ruined Party

**Shark Lord here once again with Nightmare Moon crashing Peach's party. Daisy and Rosalina knows about Luigi's new home, but never got a chance to see his friends. Don't own anything, but technically Muffin and Cupcake the albino Shriekers and my other OCs. Be sure to check out the partygoers. Oh and thanks to a certain Alicorn you might know my real name already, my first name.**

 **Nightmare Moon: ENOUGH ERIC!**

 **Me: How did you?**

 **Antasma: SKREEHEHEHEK, Read and Review.**

 **Me: Why is my dimension so easy to break into? (Note to self get guards ASAP)**

 **?: If you feed me I'll get rid of your problem.**

 **Luigi's Home**

George was helping Luigi get into his tuxedo. Luigi had to take off his hat while George measured Luigi's height. "I am this close to snapping George. Believe me you do not want to be around that prick." Luigi ranted off while George got the tuxedo for him.

After a few minutes Luigi was finally dressed for the pricks party. Luigi had on a white tuxedo, dress shirt, pants, and dress shoes combo. "Thanks George," said an appreciative Luigi.

"Well I know that your really great Luigi," said George as an unexpected guest came in. It was Mario dressed in a black tuxedo with a white dress shirt, black formal pants, black dress shoes, and a combed hair style.

"Luigi, bro I know you don't want to be around that pink bitch. I rather go skinny dipping in the ocean after dark after taking a long chum bath. If Peach get's to disrespectful then I'll ask Bowser to throw her in a volcano." Mario told Luigi as he came into his living room.

Another knock was heard and the door revealed Theodore with a tall gorgeous lady wearing a teal formal dress with a star shap emblem, platinum blonde hair with one eye covered by her hair. Another lady wearing an orange formal dress with a daisy emblem, and brown hair. The platinum blonde is Princess Rosalina, the Cosmic Princess, kind hearted and Mario's girlfriend. The brown haired lady is Princess Daisy, the Desert Princess strong tomboy and Luigi's girlfriend.

"Yoho, Luigi! I can't believe your conquering your ghost fear. If that damn idiot Peach didn't have to force us all to a party then I would have wanted to check the Valley with you." Daisy said as she bone crushingly hugged her boyfriend. George gave Luigi a smirk while Daisy crushed his spine.

"I admit, in all my years traveling the universe I never came across another wonderful artifact as the Dark Moon. I hope you don't mind if I gather information on the Dark Moon, an ancient crystal that calms the ghosts is really unique to me." Rosalina said as Theodore readjusted her tiara.

Unbeknownst to the group, a large round white ghost with stubby arms and tail, as well as dark purple eyes a blue tongue and a crown with a dark red diamond was watching them.

The ghost is Luigi's own worst enemy, King Boo the Illusion King as well as the King among Boo's. Luigi had defeated him twice when the King kidnapped Mario and trapped him in a painting.

"Mwahaha, Revenge will be sweet Luigi. Your friends won't save you from the little surprise I have in store for you, my friend. Come to me my Boos," said King Boo as smaller round white ghosts came to their master. King Boo motioned one of his minions to come close to him.

"Yes your majesty?" a Boo said as it floated near him. "Get the rest of the gang together, we have a party to crash." King Boo said as he turned towards the reader and got up close to their face. "Are you ready for King Boo?" he asked before disappearing with his subjects.

 **Peach's Castle**

Princess Peach was on her throne observing the guests dance at the party she forced them to attend. "I love making my subjects happy~" Peach said as she ate some mushrooms. Peach's guards were a bunch of Toads and an elderly Toad named Toadsworth was her adviser.

A guest that looked like a Mario with a blue shirt, and hat and white overalls was pulling a prank on a Toad. A tall grizzly bear with a top hat, and bow tie was at the punch bowl. A golden withered rabbit with top of his right ear missing and a smile that would terrify the Joker was on the dance floor.

A tall man wearing a purple shirt and hat with an upside down 'L', orange shoes, black overalls, and a sharp mustache was harassing several female Toads. An obese man wearing a yellow shirt and hat with a 'W', purple overalls, green shoes and a zigzag mustache was flexing in front of the rabbit on the dance floor.

The Mario Brothers and their girlfriends had came into the picture. "Are you ready for Freddy?" 'Freddy' asked Mario as he approached him. "Hey Freddy, yeah I am ready. I just don't want to be here thanks to you know who," said Mario as he shot Peach a death glare.

Peach just ignored him and acted like the spoiled brat she always is. "Yo what's up?" Said the blue and white Mario as he waved at the group. "SMG4!?" Mario yelped as he recognized the man.

"Attention everyone, I have some news." Peach started before King Boo crashed the party with Bowser at his side. "Surprise motherfuckers!" King Boo said when the two kings appeared. Peach slapped her head in aggravation when the duo appeared. Before Peach could comment on the two, a Boo hit her in the back of her head with a frying pan.

"Not being invited to a party is low Peach, but it doesn't matter. Time for the real fun to begin starting with Mario and Greenstache," said Bowser before King Boo cleared his throat. "That's 'Luigi' and he's mine!" King Boo said as he floated towards the plumber.

Mario and Luigi shook their heads as Bowser and King Boo got to them. The two got some help from Freddy Fazbear and Springtrap when the Kings prepared to fight them. "Engage the turtle and ghost motherfucker?" Springtrap asked and got his answer when the two attacked.

 ** _Boss Battle: King Boo and Bowser_**

Bowser tried punching Mario in the face but got hit by his hammer. "Take this Bowser!" Mario shouted as he swung his hammer at Bowser's face. "Mario!" Bowser growled before he spat out a fireball that missed his foe, but hit Peach's hair turning her bald.

"MY SEXY HAIR!" Peach shouted as everyone stared at the now bald Princess. Springtrap grinned evily as he got out his iPhone and took a picture of Peach's new look and uploaded it on his Facebook page. "One thousand likes already huh?" Springtrap said as he seen the numbers of likes rise.

Freddy and Mario tagged teamed punched Bowser straight out of the castle and into a strange portal that was near the princess's castle. "So long Enragement Turtle," said Freddy as he and Mario watched Bowser soar into the portal.

The portal lead to SMG4's home dimension and Bowser was arrested on spot. "FFFUUUUCCCCKKK!" Bowser roared as he had to share a cell with his retarded self.

"Muhaha, you may have beaten that idiot Bowser, but I'm still here!" King Boo taunted his sworn enemy. "Get wrecked asshole!" Springtrap cursed at the leader of Boo's. "Oh, we'll see who gets wrecked soon rabbit creature. Come to me my Boos!" King Boo said as he summoned twenty Boo's.

King Boo's crown glowed a dark glow before setting off a big pulse of power. The pulse knocked out everyone but Luigi, Springtrap, and Daisy. "Now then get a load of this my boy." King Boo said he engulfed himself in purple flames and spat out a phantom flame.

Springtrap had brought out a fire extinguisher from behind his back and sprayed the King. "Take this asshole," Springtrap said as he gotten King Boo looking like a floating snowball. Springtrap, Luigi, and Daisy took the opportunity to beat up the dazed ghost king.

"You really think that will stop me? Burn baby burn," said a confident King Boo. One flame hit a fire alarm and activated the sprinklers. The water short circuited Springtrap and extinguished the ghost's fire shield. "God dammit I hate the fucking rain." Springtrap said before he became unconscious from the water.

"Hey King Boo, remember this?" Luigi taunted his phantom arch nemesis. Luigi had his Poltergust 5000 on his back. "Oh fuck it all, your lucky I have other plans Luigi. Farewell but first I must warn you about a new dark power. We'll meet again my dear Luigi~" King Boo informed the ghost busting man in green before disappearing with his team.

 _ **Boss defeated**_

* * *

 **Bowser's Castle: Bowser Junior's Bedroom**

Bowser Junior's room was an impressive chamber for a Koopa Dragon to live in.

Bowser Junior was in his room painting a picture when Kamek came into the room. Kamek is an elite magikoopa and was wearing a bright blue robe, gold rimed glasses and holding a ruby embedded wand.

"Young Master Bowser Junior, I'm afraid it's time for bed." Kamek told the Koopa Prince. Bowser Junior gave a sad look and followed the wizard's order. Kamek had one hand on Bowser Junior's head and gave him a smile before leaving him to rest his body. Bowser Junior placed the painting he was working on away and got in his bed.

Bowser Junior was thinking about how his father never showed him any love or attention. The two usually were there for each other since Junior's mother passed away before he was even one month old. Bowser's wife had been very sick when she was pregnant with Bowser's son and soon passed on after delivery.

In a way BJ blamed himself and somewhere deep down he believes his father thinks so as well. BJ sobbed his eyes out as he slowly headed off to sleep. Unknown to the Prince Bowser was checking on his son via his dark powers and heard all the tears he shed. "Oh Junior, I know I haven't been the best father as of late. I just wanted to give you the life you deserve, goodnight." Bowser told his sleeping child.

As soon as Bowser left Nightmare Moon crept out of the shadows with a combination of joy and compassion on her face. "You want a mother now huh little one? Don't worry young Junior, you'll get your wish soon as well as a new family that will appreciate you." Nightmare Moon told Junior as she lifted him with her powers and teleported into her version of Bowser's Castle. Unaware to her however King Boo followed her out of curiosity.

 **Dream World: Bowser's Castle**

Bowser Junior awoke to see himself in a dark version of his room, and thought the bad version of his dad kidnapped him out of revenge. His room was now a darker shade of purple and pictures of Nightmare Moon were where Bowser's were. His art supplies were still where they were, but now are in darker containers.

Nightmare Moon sent out a chuckle as she made herself known to the prince. BJ tried to back away from the Alicorn, but found out that he was trapped in a star like mane. BJ knew that if he tried to spit a fireball at his captor he'll only succeed in infuriating the mare.

"Oh don't worry now my young friend, I mean you no harm nor does my friend. I am Nightmare Moon the Nightmare Princess, and I heard everything your heart said." The dark princess told her captive as she brought him to her muzzle and nuzzled him. Bowser Junior's cheek was red from embarrassment when he was being nuzzled.

"Why did you kidnap me? I didn't do anything to get kidnapped," said a terrified Junior. Nightmare Moon gave him a smile and told him everything she and Antasma were planning, being sure to not inform him that the Bat King is behind this as well.

"Uhh, I have a connection to darkness as well. How in the world do you plan to make me one of your teammates?" Junior asked the princess. The dark princess placed a hoof under her chin and pondered a bit before answering him. A couple of minutes passed before she finally came up with an answer.

"Well I guess you'll be exposed to more powerful dark magic. Hold still young one," said Nightmare Moon as she placed Bowser Junior down on his bed. Bowser Junior was forced to stare into staring in the Nightmare Princess's eyes. "What are you going to do?" Junior asked in fear.

"Oh don't you worry about that, but for now you should get back to sleep my dear." Nightmare Moon told the Koopa Prince. Nightmare Moon summoned some crystals and had them emitting a strange melody.

* * *

 _Sleep Little Beings_ Nighmare Moon's verse

 _Hush now little Prince, allow the darkness to seep in._

 _I know it seems dangerous now, but soon it won't matter in this world._

 _Hush now little Prince, it is not something you must fear in this world of Darkness._

 _It is time my dear young friend, to join me in this world of Darkness._

 _Yes young Koopa I know it's hard, but don't fret about that my dear._

 _All of those words and actions in your past, won't matter soon as you'll see._

 _Let your mind rest now little Koopa, you should face your fate._

 _It is time my dear friend, to join our little family in the world of Darkness._

* * *

Princess Peach, Daisy and Rosalina spotted an opened portal in the castle and approached it. The portal showed Nightmare Moon still singing to the Koopa Prince. Peach was confused on how anyone would want to be with a brat like Bowser Junior even though she is the Brat Princess.

"What is that creature doing to Bowser Junior? I admit he's a pain, but he's just a kid." Daisy asked as she watched the Nightmare Princess hold the prince closer to her muzzle. Rosalina spotted the Nightmare Princess glaring at the group before she grabbed the group, with SMG4 Freddy and Springtrap as well. Apparently things are going to get a lot more interesting.

* * *

Nightmare Moon was both astonished and furious that the group found her hiding spot. The Nightmare Princess held her little friend closer to her protectively. Bowser Junior was confused at what was going on before Nightmare Moon summoned another portal for the child to go in.

"I'll be with you shortly young Dragon Koopa. I have some uninvited guests to deal with. King Boo show yourself." Nightmare Moon said as she exposed the phantom. King Boo muttered something to himself as he sent a glare at Nightmare Moon.

Nightmare Moon used her powers to send everyone to the dimension where she and Antasma are. The group couldn't believe what was waiting for them in the portal.

 **Authors Notes: here we go Nightmare Moon was not a boss in this chapter. Surprised by the cameos?**


	6. The two teams meet

**Here we go with our heroes meeting in the dimension where Antasma and Nightmare Moon are in. Read and review and I finally gotten those two out of my lair thanks to Petey Piranha.**

 **Nightmare Castle:Lobby**

Mario and Luigi seen that they were in front of Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy, Trixie and Discord were in front of Springtrap Freddy Fazbear and Smg4, and Celestia and Luna were in front of Rosalina and Daisy.

A groan caught all of the members attention and seen Peach crushed underneath a chandelier with socks that matched the wicked witch of the east.

"Well looks like Rosy gets to rule the Mushroom Kingdom after all." Mario said as Peach's corpse fell through the floor and into a furnace.

Pinkie and Pinkamena found their friends and Mario's team as the two were riding Cupcake. "Hey guys isn't this place amazing? Oh my...HUMANS! LYRA COME DOWN AND TAKE A LOOK!" Pinkie Pie said as a mint green unicorn with a white and light green striped mane and tail, Amber eyes and a lyre for a cutie mark appeared out of nowhere.

"RAPE!" Lyra screamed as she started to rape Smg4. "Oh good God, get off of me!" Smg4 shouted as he lost his virginity to the human obsessed unicorn.

"Holy crap, these unicorns are certainly more crazy then Enragement Child and my Ex Girlfriend," said Freddy as he seen the raping unicorn humped Smg4 for the seventh time.

Discord remembered the bear out of imprint and hid inside Luigi's hat. "Get away from me!" Discord shook as he didn't want to be near the bear.

"What the heck's your problem?" Freddy asked as he stared at Discord's hiding spot.

"SKREEHEHEHEK, Vell if it isn't that plumber that blew me up." Antasma chuckled as and Nightmare Moon appeared.

"WHAT THE BUCK!?" all the ponies and Discord shouted when they seen Nightmare Moon was with Antasma.

"What's with the faces? I thought you all would be happy to see me again." Nightmare Moon pouted as she had her left hoof on eyes to wipe her fake tears.

"How are you still around? The Elements should have erased you from existence!" Luna said as she did her best from not going crazy.

Nightmare Moon chuckled at her 'good' self and gave her a 'You got me, but deal with it' look.

"I think vou fools should get the fuck out of our castle." Antasma said as he and Moon sent the team to another dimension.

"Time for our new family to get here," said Nightmare Moon as King Boo hovered around to a chair with a fanged mouth and a crown on it.

Six mares, a dark drake, and a dark purple dragon koopa came out. It was the Nightmare versions of Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, Spike and Bowser Junior.

Nightmare Rarity was as tall as Luna and has a dark purple fur coat with purple and white striped mane and tail. Her eyes became blue like Nightmare Moon's but there seemed to be diamonds in her eyes.

Nightmare Rainbow Dash was a little shorter then Rarity and had a electric blue fur coat with a dark rainbow mane and tail. Her eyes became lighting like and had a grin on her face.

Nightmare Applejack was as tall as Rainbow Dash and has a dark orange fur coat with a black and blonde ponytail on her mane and tail. Her eyes and hat were left alone however.

Nightmare Sweetie Belle was a dark gray filly about as tall as Rarity before she became a nightmare. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo had darker fur then before.

Spike's colors became black and blue and was taller now. Nightmare Bowser Junior looked almost like Dark Bowser, but his eyes were yellow his claws, teeth, and ears were sharper.

"Did our guests leave just now darling?" Nightmare Rarity asked as she brought her sister to her in a bone crushing hug.

"Those pests yes SKREEK, but our others are just about here!" Antasma said as King Sombra, Lord Tirek, Queen Chrysalis making out with Fluffle Puff, Doopliss, Toy Freddy, and Smg3 appeared.

Fluffle Puff was a fluffy pink pony with tree green eyes. Doopliss looked like a ghost sheet with red eyes, and a party hat and bow tie.

Toy Freddy looked like someone thrown Freddy Fazbear and a Barbie set in a blender and gave him a rape face. Smg3 looked like a Mario with a purple shirt and black overalls.

"Wha? I was just taking a nap when I was taken here. Oh well I won't have to deal with Bowser's retardness," said Smg3 before he was slapped by the elder nightmares and Fluffle Puff.

"SKREEHEHE, Ve brought vou here to make a force of darkness so powerful that not even those idiots vill stop it." Antasma said before Tirek cleared his throat.

"I refuse your just a stupid bat thin...ggggg ahhhh!" Tirek moaned as Antasma slit his throat with his sword killing him instantly.

 **Authors Notes yeah I'm ending this chapter there. Liked the new team and Nightmare Rarity's appearance?**


	7. Waking up in a crazy dimension

**I know you've been waiting for this. Uh remember when Antasma and Nightmare Moon broke in to 'help' open the chapters with me? Well let's just say... I have some more company, the villains have decided to help me in the opening.**

 **Nightmare Rarity: Now Shark Lord, you know to let a lady go first. By the way I'm still rather furious with you for what you gave my sister.**

 **Me: If your wondering what Nightmare Rarity is talking about, I gave Sweetie Belle a hammer that's the size of Nightmare Rarity's mane.**

 **Nightmare Rarity: If you would excuse me...two fillies are gonna pay tonight.**

 **Doopliss: Well Slick here doesn't own anything here but his own OC's.**

 **Toy Freddy: This is...mmphh!**

 **Me: YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED IN HERE! GET THE FUCK OUT YOU WALKING NIGHTMARE! *starts beating up Toy Freddy and earned a creeped out Antasma look***

 **Smg3: Wow and I thought Smg4 was insane.**

 **Me: Oh this is going to be a real fun time. Read and review my sharks.**

 **Fluffle Puff: pphhtt.**

* * *

 **Antasma and Nightmare Moon's Castle**

Antasma and his partner in darkness were discussing on how to deal with the foolish heroes. However a groan had made them drop their plans to investigate the noise.

The two found Spike trying to pull Bowser Junior away from a clingy Rainbow Dash. Apparently the rainbow maned Pegasus was embracing the dragon koopa a little to hard.

 **"Leave us alone Spike, I just want to cuddle him. Go away!"** Dash told the dragon as she flew upwards with the Nightmare exposed Koopa

 _"SKREEP! Vat is going on here? Vhy is my son being held hostage by vou Rainbow?"_ Antasma asked as his arms were crossed.

 **"The poor little dragon turtle was just minding his business, trying to make friends with Spiky and Sweetie Belle. Then Rainbow had started to go into 'nut job' mode and grabbed him."** Nightmare Rarity said as she used her magic to tickle Nightmare Rainbow Dash's front legs.

Rainbow started to laugh at the spell while Spike freed the prince.

 **"Yow, Rainbow Dash had broken part of my ribs. Thanks for the save Rarity and Spiko,"** Nightmare BJ said as he clutched his chest.

 _ **"Well if you all would give us your attention, we still have some fools to deal with. Tasy?"** _ Nightmare Moon said as the other members gathered up, except for Toy Freddy who was in the Emergency Room for earlier.

"What's the verdict?" Smg3 said not noticing his hat was missing.

 _"Vou'll know soon Smg3, but vou should look for vour hat. SKREEHEHEK!"_ Antasma answered and motioned at the top of his head for Smg3 to notice the missing item.

"WHO TOUCHED MY HAT!?" Smg3 shouted as he spazzed around. The sound of someone clearing their throat alerted Smg3 to Fluffle Puff with a drawing of Tirek's ghost with _his_ hat on.

Tirek just chuckled evilly as he adjusted the stolen hat on his head. Needless to say Smg3 was pissed off that a ghost just stole his hat and is taunting him with it.

"Mine!" Tirek said before Smg3 brought out a Ghostbusters Proton Pack and destroyed the ghost once and for all, you seriously thought that Antasma completely destroyed that Bowser faker?

"Gotcha bitch!" Smg3 said before he realized that the elder Nightmares were in the area.

 **"WATCH YA LANGUAGE!"** Nightmare Applejack shouted as she covered her sister's ears.

 _"SKREEP! If everyone is calmed down, vee have some interlopers to dispose of."_ Antasma said as he summoned a mirror like portal that showed two teams in a certain universe.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Smg3 said as he recognized some of the area.

 **Smg4's Universe: Mario Realm**

Mario, Fluttershy, Celestia, Springtrap, Pinkamena with Cupcake, Daisy, and Smg4 with Lyra still on him awoke in a area that resembles the Mushroom Kingdom except with insane Mario Lookalikes everywhere.

"Oh my head, why are there many versions of me?" Mario said as he scanned the surrounding.

"HANDS!" Lyra shouted as she seen the humans. Lyra then attacked the Mario lookalikes while laughing insanely.

"Of course we're back in my dimension," said Smg4 as the Retarded Mario ran around naked while holding onto a bowl of spaghetti.

The regular sane Mario was wide eyed that this naked Mario had a very disturbing characteristic, he has yellow nipples.

"Great now I'm traumatized. Why is this guy like this?" Mario asked as he did his best to not vomit from the moron's appearance.

"Hello, It's a me Mario! Glitchy, why are you hanging out with horses, an imposter, a strange Yoshi thing, and that dog thing from that stupid bear's Spaghettiria?" Retard Mario demanded as he tapped his foot.

"What is a 'Yoshi', and don't be mean to my friends." Fluttershy said then warned as her fangs showed. Retard Mario flipped her off before he sensed his spaghetti was missing.

"Where's my spaghetti?" Retard Mario asked and the sounds of chewing nearby had told him that Celestia was the culprit.

"How do you eat this? Is that meat I just ate!? UNACCEPTABLE!" Celestia roared and threw the spaghetti on the ground spilling it everywhere. If you watched Smg4's videos then you'll know what happens when you mess with Mario.

"You dare throw my spaghetti? I'M GOING TO RAPE YOU BITCH!" Retard Mario shouted as he attacked Celestia.

"Get off me, or your going straight to the moon!" Celestia said but unfortunately for her Retard Mario had taken off her horn when he attacked her.

"RAAWWWRR!" Retard Mario roared out as he and Celestia fought each other. Regular Mario and Smg4 looked at each other and shrugged the battle off.

Unbeknownst to the group, Nightmare Moon was filming the fight and placed it on YouTube.

 _ **"Muhahaha, soon all of the beings shall see the fall of the Sun!"** _ Nightmare Moon said as she uploaded the video.

 **Smg4's Universe: Teletubbie Land**

In another part of Smg4's dimension; Luigi, Discord, Twilight Sparkle, Rosalina, Luna, Freddy, Trixie, and Pinkie Pie were just awakening from their nap.

Luigi awoke to the sight of Twilight Sparkle's plot on his face. Of course Luigi gotten the mare off of him before she awoke. Discord was next to Freddy and immediately yelped from instinct.

"Ah, looks like we're back in Ponyville. Except, something doesn't seem right here... What is that thing?" Discord said then asked as a red bear humanoid with a flatscreen stomach, and a circle rod on it's head was seen.

"Tubbie Custard!" It said as it ate a bowl of custard that smelt like there was something illegal in it. Pinkie Pie had seen the red creature before, it was a Teletubbie!

"Gasp! Demons!" Pinkie shouted and unfortunately alerted more Teletubbies towards them.

Green Teletubbies with a straight rod on their head, Purple with upside down triangles, and yellow with a single looped rods appeared.

"Uhh Pinkie, maybe you should have been quiet." Twilight said as the humanoids brought out guns aimed at them.

"Mama Mia, this isn't going to be pleasant." Luigi said as he shook from fear.

"Time for you to face your punishment! The God shall choose your fates. Oh great one we ask you to decide what these fools sentences will be!" a red Teletubbie with sunglasses on said as it summoned their guardian.

"Relax, these guys have nothing to scare us with." Trixie boasted until the guardian appeared.

The guardian was an enormous sun with the face of a baby on it looking around. This is none other then the Sun Baby.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?" Discord shouted as he grew wide eyed at the thing. Everyone else couldn't believe the sight.

"Even the moon doesn't have that on it." Luna said as she gulped in fear. Unbeknownst to her Nightmare Moon was thankful she didn't see anything like that either.

 **"FUCK THEM UP!"** The Sun Baby shouted and all the tubbies began to open fire upon them.

"Holy shit, and I thought Enragement Child had a foul mouth. There's only one thing to do. Engage the Teletubbies motherfucker," said Freddy as he brought out a gun.

Freddy used his gun to shoot a red Teletubbie and killed it. Unfortunately that pissed off the Sun Baby and it fired a beam at the bear.

Discord used his magic to summon cotton candy clouds with chocolate rain on the bear hybrids, however the intended targets started shooting the clouds.

"Hey what did my clouds do to you?" Discord demanded as he gave a glare.

"Inhale my dong Enragement Thing," said Freddy as he shot twelve Teletubbies.

"Pingas!" a Teletubbie wearing round glasses and a long brown mustache said as its crotch turned into a cannon.

"Behold the Great and Powerful Trixie, shall perform a magic trick for you all!" Trixie said as she summoned a stage from nowhere.

The Teletubbies as well as the Sun Baby were fascinated by what Trixie's magic trick was, and quickly filled the seats.

Trixie brought out a bowl of tubbie custard and a crate and placed the dish inside it. The tubbies all went insane at the trick and started heading upstage for their food.

"GOTCHA!" Trixie shouted as she slammed the trunk on all the tubbies and made a lock sealing them inside.

However the Sun Baby wasn't about to give up that easily and began charging a fire ball.

Pinkie brought out a rocket launcher and shot the sun. The Sun Baby swore up a storm as it blasted off into oblivion.

* * *

 **Antasma and Nightmare Moon's Castle**

 _"Vell this is a fine change of plans. SKREEP!"_ Antasma said as he had his hand under his chin.

Chrysalis was nuzzling her lover, Fluffle Puff, until the later seen a painting of Godzilla setting Tokyo on fire.

Fluffle Puff hatched an evil idea and grabbed a large crystal glowing a dark purple. The fluffy pony used her tongue to activate the crystal.

The crystal shined a darker purple and electricity covered the stone and unleashed a laser into the portal.

"Hey, what did you do Slickette?" Doopliss asked as he raised an eyebrow at her.

* * *

 **Smg4's Universe: Teletubbie Land**

The box Trixie used to trap the humanoids began shaking insanely and appeared to be spazzing out.

"Is it suppose to do that?" Luigi asked Trixie to which the later shook her head to tell her answer.

"Why do I have this feeling that something bad's going to threaten my job as Chaos Lord?" Discord thought out loud.

The box blew up and a large swirling dark energy geyser erupted. After the the geyser faded away, a gigantic fifty foot multi colored Teletubbie made from the regular Teletubbies, a large flat screen on it's stomach and various Teletubbies that made up to look like spinal fins was on it's back, and a long tail. Fluffle Puff had created Tubbiezilla.

Everyone had a 'what the fuck?' look on their face as they seen the monstrosity that was just created. Oh and any fans of Smg4 and Godzilla would you think a monster like this would make an interesting boss monster for a fan game?

* * *

Antasma, the Nightmares, Doopliss, Sombra, Smg3, King Boo, and even Chrysalis were stunned at what Fluffle Puff summoned.

"I didn't know _that_ was possible. Perhaps I should invest in these crystals as well." Doopliss said as he gazed at the giant monster.

 **"Wow, I must admit this was nowhere near my top ten possible monsters."** Nightmare Bowser Junior said as he hid in his shell.

Unfortunately for him, Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash tackled him in his defensive state and forced him out.

 _"Really Rainbow Dash?"_ Antasma said as he shook his head at the two dark Pegasus cuddling the young Dragon Koopa yet again.

"You know I think I have an idea about Smg4 and his friends at that other area. Hold on" Smg3 said as he brought out a cyan crystal cluster that Sombra immediately went nuts over.

 **"CRYSTAL!"** Sombra shouted as he soared towards the gem. Smg3 punched Sombra away from the gem when the later got close.

"NO BAD UNICORN BAD!" Smg3 shouted before he rubbed the cluster. The cluster created a blinding light and took Smg3 with it to who knows where.

* * *

Tubbiezilla roared at the mare that trapped his little buddies in the box, and spat a purple glob of Tubbie Custard at her.

"TRIXIE!" Twilight Sparkle shouted as she seen Trixie's hat sink in the glob.

"Yuck! That creature has some nerve." Trixie said as she dried off her hat.

"Oh boy..." Luigi said as he shook from adrenaline. Rosalina was furious at the giant and a red fire aura was seen.

 ** _BOSS FIGHT: TUBBIEZILLA_**

Tubbiezilla fired a laser at Luigi, but the later used a mirror to reflect it back to it's master.

Rosalina summoned some small star shaped creatures with big eyes and different colored bodies. The stars brought a machine gun for the princess.

"Say hello to my little friend!" Rosalina shouted as she fired multiple rounds of ammunition at the behemoth sized hybrid. Tubbiezilla wasn't even fazed by the Cosmic Princess's gun and spat out more Tubbie Custard.

"I had to leave my Party Cannon at home. Isn't there any way to fight this meanie?" Pinkie Pie said as she looked for her cannon. Luigi had an idea, the Poltergust 5000 had been upgraded with an element blaster.

"I think there is a weak point on him or probably two. His antenna and the screen on his stomach." Luna said as she noticed the behemoth protecting the two spots with his life.

"Let me handle this, just add this and that and... Voila!" Luigi said as his Poltergust had a rocket in the nozzle. Luigi used the rocket to blow up the titan's rod. The Tubbiezilla was enraged by the plumber and grabbed him.

 **"YOU DARE FIRE ROCKETS AT ME!? YOU MUST DIE!"** The pissed off monster shouted as he began to crush Luigi's body in his grip. Luigi made some wheezing noises as his bones were being broken by the monster.

"THAT'S IT, I'VE HAD IT WITH THIS MONSTER! NO ONE TREATS MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT!" Rosalina shouted as she summoned an image of a giant golden star with oval black eyes. The star focused a big fucking beam at the giant and obliterated it, turning it back into hundreds of regular knocked out Teletubbies.

Luna had an opened mouth when the star blew the monster to pieces.

* * *

 **I'm sorry I haven't been posting new chapters lately. I have some personal problems at home now, and I have writers block. I'll try to update**


End file.
